The MineCraft House
by Silver-Angelic-Lilly
Summary: Follow the decision of the Youtube heads to create a team of Minecrafters that will live together in Miami. Shenanigans ensue! Captain Sparkles/OC Jordan Maron/OC


**Here's a little idea that popped into my head a few days ago. Welcome to the Minecraft House!**

* * *

"Ok then my loverly viewers, it is time for me to go!" I placed the last block onto the extension of my Minecraft base.

"Peace Out, Angels!" I pressed the 'End Recording' button and saved my video, then went around my Minecraft world checking up on my base, or the Black Water Hub, as my viewers called it, as the video uploaded to Youtube.

My name is Sarah White, I am 20 years old living in the Cayman Islands, and am a Youtube Celebrity, going by the name of BlackWater-AmethystAngel. I played Minecraft and other games, like Facade and Slender, and occasionally Amnesia, as well as singing. I did Karaoke and musical covers. This was what started off my account, and I made sure that even as I transitioned into gaming and such, I kept up with the singing.

"Sarah? Have you finished recording yet?" Mom called out to me from the kitchen.

"Just finished!" I walked out to see my mom on the phone. 'Who is it?' I mouthed to her.

'Dave. Your boss.' My eyes widened. "Yea Dave, she's right here." She handed me the phone.

"BlackWaterAmethystAngel speaking. Hey Dave."

_"Hey there Ms I-Have-A-Super-Long-Youtube-Name."_

"Oi, no hating on the name. What does YouTube need? You never call for social calls."

_"You, Angel, are way too smart for your own good." _I chuckled, and flopped onto the sofa nearby. Mom was sipping on a cup of tea beside me. _"We need you to move into a house with a few other Minecrafters_ _in Miami. It's part of a project that's going to last for about 5 years. All your expenses will be paid, and part of your wages will go to your mother to support her while you're gone."_

My face dropped. My mother was in her 60's, and was not in the greatest of health. "Do I have a choice?"

_"You could say no, but the odds of you keeping your contract are slim if you do." _I covered my eyes with my hand.

"Ok. I'll do it." Mom's hand rubbed my shoulder. I forgot she was beside me, and probably heard the entire conversation. "When do I leave?"

_"The house is being set up, with all of your rooms and such. You'll be sent tickets by next week, and you should be in Miami within 2 weeks."_

"Do I get to know who I'm living with?" Dave could at least give me that much information.

_"You may want to do a bit of research on them. You're going to be living with SkyDoesMinecraft, aka Adam, MinecraftUniverse aka Jason, Deadlox aka Ty, KermitPlaysMinecraft aka Dakota, Dawnables aka Dawn, and CaptainSparkles aka Jordan."_

"One Girl?"

_"Yes. She originally wasn't going to be with them, but her and Adam are dating. They're a package deal." _Great. At least I wouldn't be alone with 7 strange men.

"Do they know I'm going to be there?"

_"Yes. You guys will be living together for a while, so I would get into contact with them and start getting to know them. I'll be in contact with you soon, Angel. Bye." _And just like that he cuts me off.

Mom looks at me. "I'll be fine, Sarah. Kiara and Chandra and Elijah will come by to keep me company." The three kids were my first cousins, once removed and often came over to give their mother, my first cousin, some breathing space. My lip started quivering and my eyes watered. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving my mother alone. I hadn't done it since dad died 4 years ago, and I really didn't want to do it now.

In a way only mothers can, she cradled me in her arms and let me cry. I cried for leaving her, I cried for fear of her getting sick and me not being there, I just cried.

* * *

The following days were hard. Mom and I took every opportunity to spend time together. She helped me pack up all my belongings into a duffel bag and 2 suitcases, and I got all of the bills and such set up so mom didnt have to worry about them, and so they were automatically paid from the joint account Youtube put my pay into. Thankfully mom and dad had the mortgage on the house paid off before dad died, so it was one worry that was already taken care of.

The tickets came promptly in the mail. They were dated for a week later, so I had one last week to spend on the island I grew up on. I spent it with family, promising to try and visit during the 5 years I would be there for. But sadly, time flies when you're having fun. The day of my flight out came, and I had to leave.

* * *

My flight was short, but boring and uneventful. I spent it playing games on my iPad and starting to write a journal. When I finally got through customs (Thank GOD for a Canadian passport!), I grabbed my 3 suitcases and walked out. When I got outside, there was a guy holding a sign with my silver, black and purple logo on it. He had spiked brown hair, but it didn't look gelled. He was wearing a pair of dark grey jeans, a blue shirt and black sneakers, as well as a pair of sunglasses, that were resting on top of his head. As I got closer I saw his eyes were a dark, chocolate brown. He smiled when he saw me and walked up to me.

"Hey there. You must be BlackWater-Amethy..." I cut him off.

"Sarah. My name is Sarah White. It's nice to meet you...?" I held out my hand to shake his. He took it and gently kissed my knuckles. I blushed and gave him a shy smile.

"Jordan Maron, aka CaptainSparklez. It's lovely to meet the final member of our group." His smile was dazzling. "Let me help you with your bags." With that he took one of my suitcases and led me to a blue convertible. My jaw dropped. It was a beautiful car. Sleek and sexy.

"I see you like the car." I nodded dumbly. "Shall we get in? We have a bit of a drive." Snapping out of my trance, I put my suitcases in the trunk of his car, then slid into the passenger seat. He chuckled at my reverence for his car as he got into the driver's seat and slid his shades on.

I all but squealed when he started the car up. The growl of the engine was sexy. Oh my god, I've got the hots for a car. My life is at an all time low.

Jordan was practically laughing now. "You really like cars, don't you?" I'm pretty sure my face was scarlet red.

"Yea. My Camaro back home was my pride and joy. I fully blame my addiction to the Fast and Furious series when I was a kid. I'm gonna see if I can get it brought over from the island. "

"A Camaro? Damn, a chick who likes muscle cars. Never thought I would see the day." I stuck my tongue out at him. We were on the highway and my loose ash blonde hair started whipping around. I just tucked it behind my ears and looked out at the highways and the skyscrapers.

"Not used to the sight?" I looked over at Jordan, and shook my head.

"Not really. I mean, I lived in Canada and Seattle for a few years, but it was mainly trees. Skyscrapers and so many highways are kinda a new sight for me. Cayman is mainly green trees, sand and flat roads. And sun. So much sunlight and heat." He smiled.

"Sounds a bit like California."

"Kinda, but Cayman isn't bursting into flames every 5 minutes like California." He laughed. It was such a warm sound.

"No, but at least we aren't having a new political leader every 2 years."

"Touché."

Silence reigned over the car again. I pulled my iPad out of my purse.

"Do you mind if I plugged in my iPad to the speakers?"

"Go ahead. The radio sucks anyways."

I pulled out the double connector cable and plugged it in, put it on shuffle and pressed play. Lady Gaga's song 'Edge of Glory' came blasting out. Without thinking, I just started singing along.

**There ain't no reason you and me should be alone**

**Tonight, yeah, baby! (x2)**

**And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight.**

**I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong**

**Tonight, yeah, baby! (x2)**

**Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight**

**It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous**

**I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**

**Where we can both fall far in love**

**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**

**Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**

**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**I'm on the edge with you.**

At this I realised Jordan was staring in shock. I slightly blushed before winking and singing again.

**Another shot before we kiss the other side**

**Tonight, yeah, baby! (x2)**

**I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight**

**Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames**

**Tonight, yeah, baby! (x2)**

**It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight**

**It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous**

**I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**

**Where we can both fall far in love**

**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**

**Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**

**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**I'm on the edge with you.**

**I'm on the edge with you**

**I'm on the edge with you**

"You really like singing, don't you?" Jordan asked during the sax solo. I just shrugged.

"It started my Youtube career. I started and never stopped singing."

"You've got a wonderful voice." I ducked my head and smiled, blushing for what felt like the millionth time that day. Without breaking eye contact, I finished singing the song.

**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**

**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**

**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**I'm on the edge with you. (x4)**

I threw my hands up in the air and yelled "WOOOOOO!", causing Jordan to laugh out loud. Then I saw the sea and just stared. Oceans by Enya came on, and made me tear up. My mother always had ocean blue eyes, and the song Oceans was her lullaby to me and my older siblings. I felt Jordan gently touch my hand.

"Sarah, are you ok?"

"Yea." I wiped my eyes. "Just miss my mother."

"She's back in Cayman?"

"Yea. Mom was the only direct family member I'm was in contact with after my father died of cancer 2 years ago."

"You don't have any siblings?" He looked a little sad at the thought.

"I do. A brother and a sister. Both older than me. Adam moved to Canada when was 17. He cut all ties with us. He didn't even come back for Dad's funeral. My sister and I never really got along. She moved to England around the same time as Adam. She came back for Dad's funeral, but I haven't heard from her since."

"But your mom has been there the entire time?" I nodded. "Awesome mom." I nodded again.

"She started getting really sick a few weeks after Dad died. Thyroid cancer. She was in and out of the hospital for months. That was when I started singing. It helped her when she went through her various treatments. Eventually she said that I should upload a song onto Youtube. One became another and another. Eventually Youtube called me and said 'Hey, we like your singing. would you be willing to sign a contract with us? We'll pay you."

"And BlackWater-AmethystAngel was born."

"Yup." Jordan pulled the car into a driveway of a mansion, beside a pickup truck and an SUV. My jaw dropped.

"Welcome to the house." I swear I got whiplash from how fast I turned my head.

"You're kidding!" He laughed and shook his head. We both got out, and a few people were out front. 4 guys and a girl. They were walking towards us. I took my suitcases out of the car, and turned towards the group, when I was attacked by a hug.

"There's another woman here! Thank god!" She was choking me with her tight grip on my neck.

"Dawny-poo, you're choking her." She gasped and let me go. Her grin was super big. I gently tugged my green camo shirt down, as it had bunched up when she hugged me. She stuck her hand out.

"Hi! I'm Dawn. 20 years old, Adam's girlfriend of 3 years. Youtube name of Dawnables." I shook it, paused for a second then hugged her.

"I'm Sarah. Also 20 years old, Single for the past 3 years. Youtube name of BlackWater-AmethystAngel."

The tallest of the group held his hand out for me. "Adam. 20. Dawn's boyfriend of 3 years. Youtube name of SkyDoesMinecraft, Leader of the Sky Army." I shook his hand, then was picked up in a hug. A deep voice spoke above me, and I looked up at him.

"Dakota, 19, Melissa's boyfriend of 2 years, you'll meet her eventually. KermitDoesMinecraft." I smiled up at him.

"Could you put me down? Short person likes having her feet on the ground." He chucked and put me down. I was picked up in another hug, then put back down.

"Ty. 20, Single for 2 years, Leader of the Dead Army, I am your lord and master! Deadlox." He said his youtube name with jazz hands, so it was impossible to take him seriously. Yet another hand held out to me.

"Jason, 20, Single for an unknown length of time, Leader of the MinecraftUniverse Stars, I'm MinecraftUniverse."

Jordan hugged me. "Jordan. 21. Single for 6 months, I'm CaptainSparklez."

"I already met you the the airport."

"I know, but I didn't want to feel left out with the introductions." I giggled at that, then looked at the house.

"We're in Black Marble House." My mind slightly melted at that knowledge.

"What?" Dawn looked at me curiously. They all were.

"This house is known as Black Marble House. My mom and I wanted to spend a night in a mansion and we were looking at the different ones in Miami. One night at this house costs anywhere between $5,000 to $7,000 a night, and we are living in it for 5 full years. Holy shit."

* * *

We all entered the house, and Dawn helped me up to my room. It was HUGE. The bed was a king sized bed with egyptian cotton sheets, the walls were painted a light beige colour which matched the hardwood floors. There was a corner completely set up with a desk for my computer. On the opposite wall, there was a dresser and some sort of mini desk with a mirror and a small seat. Dawn saw the confusion on my face.

"It's a vanity. It's for putting on makeup or putting on your jewelry." I raised my eyebrow at this.

"Seriously? There's freaking furniture for that?" She started laughing at me.

"Yea, but only the high class use it."

"Insert eyeroll here." She just shrugged.

"Agreed."

After putting my suitcases down, we went into the bathroom, which felt bigger than the bedroom. Black marble encased the shower, the round bathtub was made out of white marble, the sinks were made of the same black marble as the shower, with the cabinets made out of the same type of wood as the floors, which were also the same hardwood as the bedroom. It was a very luxurious house.

Dawn offered to help me unpack, help which I took up gratefully. We unpacked my clothes and put them in my drawers, shoes in the closet made specially for shoes (this house was grand to the extreme), and makeup and jewelry on it's table, and all my other crap where it was meant to go. Dawn had asked if she could borrow a few pairs of my shoes, and I said yes, as long as she left me with some thing to wear. She left me to set up my computer and figure out what to do for lunch, as they had only gotten there the night before.

I pulled my iPad out from my purse and used the youtube capture app on to do a Vlog.

"Hey guys, BlackWater-AmethystAngel here. I know I haven't been around for a few weeks, and that is because I moved to Miami, to live with a few other youtubers in a house for 5 years, as part of a project for YouTube."

I turned the camera around and showed them my desk. "As you can see, I haven't gotten my computer set up yet, but I will soon. This is being recorded from my iPad. As soon as it's up, I'll do 2 songs and an extra long survival map for you all."

I turned the camera back to face me. "Again, I'm really sorry for the delay! Love you all Angels! Peace out!"

I turned off the video and had it load up to youtube. While it did that, I started setting up my computer and it's screens. A knock came at the door while I was under the desk connecting cables.

"Come in!" I lifted my head and saw all of the guys at my doorway. "You guys can come in. Just sit on the bed, I'll be done in a second." They all sat down on the bed and I plugged in all the power cords to the 2 screens and to the actual computer, then heard the bird chip letting me know it was starting up. I got out from under the desk and patted the side of my computer.

"You love that computer." Dakota's voice had humour in it.

"I would be crazy if I didn't. This computer cost me almost $5,000 USD, and has never failed me once." I turned to the boys. "So what's up?"

"We were wondering if you knew more about the Youtube project. None of us really know anything." I shrugged and sat on the vanity chair.

"We're living here for 5 years, all expenses paid, plus spending money, plus our usual pay. Apparently it's a project to see if our content will improve or not." Dawn popped her head in. "Hey Sunrise." Her left eyebrow rose. "Do you mind if I call you that?"

"No. It's different though." She let herself in, seeing how everyone else was in here already. "We need to do a few things if we're going to live here." We all had blank faces. "Grocery shopping?" I nodded, then saw the boy's still blank faces.

"She means we need to get food." Ahhhh, there's the sign of recognition. The universal word to get all men to respond. I got up and stretched. "Well, I have no problem going."

Adam perked up. "How about we all go and use the truck? We could get to know more about you, Sarah, and vice versa."

"Ok, but you boys need to get out. Jeans are hot, and I'd rather be comfortable that look good. Dawn, can you help me find something to wear?"

Jordan, Ty and Jason all let out groans of displeasure. "You guys can see me undress at some later date, but I just met you. Dawn is a female. Once I get to know you guys, maybe then you can stay. But for now, OUT!" They sulked and walked out (more like Adam and Dakota dragged them out), and Dawn started going through my drawers. She tossed a pair of jeans shorts to me and I pulled my jeans off, then slid the shorts on. The edges of my leg tattoo were showing, but I shrugged it off. They would find out sooner or later. I then felt a silky shirt hit me in the face. I pulled it off and saw that it was my hand-made logo shirt, a gift from my friend Heather once I got to 1 million subscribers. As I took off my other shirt and got ready to slide the clean one on a heard a gasp.

"YOU HAVE TATTOOS?!" I chuckled.

"Yup. 5 and counting." Dawn's eyes widened. I turned my back to her.

"The words on my left shoulder (Carpe Diem. Seize the Day. Make Your Life Extraordinary) are from _The Dead Poet's Society_, a badass movie. The music notes are from my youtube account, plus from the days I used to play flute. The flower is a thing both me and a friend got." I pulled my shorts down to show her the purple angel wings over black waves on my leg. "More youtube references." I held my right wrist out, showing the tattooed stitches over a scar. "A reminder of bad times." With that, I pulled my shirt on, slipped on a pair of gladiator shoes, and walked out to the truck.


End file.
